Ghostly Visions
by shel
Summary: halloween 1999 and jimmy's got a trick up his sleeve....
1. the trick

**__**

DISCLAIMER:

Walker, Texas Ranger and its characters belong to Columbia TriStar Entertainment, CBS Entertainment, Inc., Norris Brothers Entertainment, and possible other copyright holders. I certainly intended no infringement on their copyrights. I just wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time and hopefully return them no worse for wear. And, while this story may certainly be distributed and copied freely, in its entirety, for personal use, all original author and copyright information must remain intact. And, please bear in mind that this story was created to enrich your enjoyment of a wonderful series, not your pocketbooks, and any sales or other uses of this document are expressly forbidden, without the specific consent of the author (me). That said, please enjoy the story.

****

"WALKER, TEXAS RANGER"

Ghostly Visions

__

by shel

© october 1999

****

Part 1 ~ The Trick

"It'll work I tell you," Jimmy insisted to CD as he stood at the bar.

CD shook his head and was about to respond when Alex entered and walked over to join them. With a smile to her, he said, "Hi, honey. Can I get you some coffee?"

With a tired smile, Alex shook her head. "Last thing I need is caffeine. With the day I've had, all I want is to go home and crawl into bed."

"Some OJ then. Get some vitamins into you. You're lookin' awfully pale these days."

With a thanks-a-lot look, she said, "It's the Wayne trial. We finally go to closing arguments tomorrow. I'll be fine, CD."

"Sounds like you need to have some fun," Jimmy said with a smile.

"But he's not here yet," Alex teased.

"Very funny."

"Jimmy," CD warned.

"What? Alex needs to take her mind off work and this'll do the trick," Jimmy countered.

"Trick is right," CD muttered.

"What's going on?" Alex asked with a confused smile.

"Here it is --" Jimmy began.

"Don't you be getting Alex involved," CD insisted.

"Big Dog," Jimmy said exasperated, "I'm only asking for a favor."

"Involved in what? What favor?" Alex asked; her curiosity piqued.

"Never mind," CD told her as he motioned for her to sit at a table.

"I just need Alex to get Walker to the office," Jimmy said to CD. "I'd hardly call that being involved."

"Jimmy, I'm telling you. Drop this hare-brained scheme."

"All right. What's going on?" Alex asked with her hands on her hips and an indication that she wasn't going anywhere until the matter was explained.

CD sighed and Jimmy took it as a sign of surrender. Turning to Alex, he helped her up on a stool and said, "Bottom line, Counselor, is that this Halloween's gonna be my year."

"Your year?"

"You know how every year Walker always spooks us with those ghost stories of his?"

"So? It's fun, Jimmy. It's what Halloween's for."

"SoThis year, I'm going to out-spook the great Cherokee warrior." Alex laughed involuntarily and CD flashed Jimmy an I-told-you-so look. "I'm serious," Jimmy insisted. "I've got it all planned. It's absolutely brilliant, if I do say so myself."

"Okay, Jimmy," Alex said trying to calm herself. "What's your brilliant plan?"

"Okay," Jimmy answered, growing excited, "you know how Walker's into the supernatural heebie-jeebies stuff? Well, I've got it set up that Walker will follow a ghost's lead and end up in a haunted apartment."

"A ghost," Alex skeptically commented.

"Not a real one," Jimmy groaned and rolled his eyes. "It's a program. Dan helped me set it up. The man's a genius. Six months he's been working on it and, after seeing the demo, it spooked even me!"

"What's this program do?"

"It'll be attached to an e-mail and will start automatically when Walker opens the note."

"There's your problem right there. No way will Cordell go near the computer," CD interrupted.

"You've been out-of-touch, Big Dog," Jimmy criticized. "Walker's been practicing, not that he's had much choice, and can get his own mail now."

"He's even getting into instant messaging," Alex proudly stated.

"Anyway," Jimmy continued to Alex, "a girl will suddenly appear onscreen and plead for his help to solve her murder. She'll give him a lead and off he'll go. You know he'll first ask someone else to see it but the image will disappear once it's played through and won't play again no matter how many times he opens that note."

"What makes you think Walker will believe the image?"

"Come on, Alexa ghost crying for help? He's always listening to spirits so it's exactly something he'll fall for. He'll be led to an apartment where a few more surprises await while --"

"Whose apartment?" Alex interrupted.

"A friend of mine who's out of town. Walker's never been there so the address won't be familiar.

"What kind of surprises?"

"Nothing serious. Just enough to make him wonder. I'll let him off the hook though. Not before I catch it all on video, of course."

"Of course," Alex murmured. "Doesn't sound too spooky though," she added after a moment.

"All right, so maybe it won't spook him but it will give him a hell of a frustrating time," Jimmy chuckled to himself, "and if --"

"Wait a minute," Alex interrupted. "Halloween's on Sunday and he's supposed to be helping me set up for the H.O.P.E. Center Halloween party. How do you plan on getting him to the office to open his mail? Won't he be suspicious? And what about helping me?"

"Um," Jimmy began, "that's where this favor comes in."

"What is it?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"I need you to tell Walker that you've forgotten something at the office and could he run and pick it up for you on his way to meet you."

"What did I forget?"

"I don't know but it's something you really need for the Center and you can't get away to pick it up yourself. You'll really have to leave it in the office or he will be suspicious."

"Okay," Alex thought aloud. "He's at the office. What makes you think he'll check his e-mail?"

"Well," Jimmy hesitated, "that's part of the favor too."

"Oh?"

"I need you to send him an e-mail and tell him that since he's going to be there anyway, he may as well read it."

"Hmm," Alex murmured with inspiration gleaming in her eye. "Wait a minute," she said again. "What makes you think he'll read through the other messages too?"

"Thought of that," Jimmy confidently answered. "I've created a name for the sender and he'll be too curious to ignore the note."

"Hmmm," Alex said again with a grin as her mind ran through numerous possibilities.

"Don't tell me he's got you caught up in this too?" CD exclaimed. "Oh, honey," he said as he shook his head in disappointment, "you must be more tired than I thought."

"It sounds like fun, CD," Alex said with a smile.

"That's my girl," Trivette automatically said in a happily relieved tone. Alex looked at him and he quickly corrected himself, "Thatta girl. I knew you'd help."

Alex laughed and took her orange juice to a table while CD, shaking his head, turned away and headed into the kitchen.

On Sunday, Halloween morning, Walker was driving to the H.O.P.E. Center when his cell phone rang and he answered it, "Walker."

He smiled when he heard Alex's voice respond, "Hi, it's me."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Great," Alex said.

At her pause Walker asked, "Something wrong?"

"Can you make a stop before you come here, Walker?"

"Ran out of candy already?" he teased.

"Very funny, Mr. Raisins-for-Snacks. I'll have you know that Josie and I bought out the store so there'll be plenty of chocolate and candy for everyone." Alex paused before continuing, "No, I just forgot my planner at the office and wanted to know if you could pick it up for me. I can't get away right now."

"Sure," Walker said. 

Alex continued to explain, "It's my planner for the Center. There were a few items I wanted to go over with Josie and some of the details are in the planner and it's probably still sitting on my desk. I had it in my hand to pack in my bag but the phone rang and I put everything down and I can't believe I didn't even realize I left it until just now and to think I could've picked it up myself on my way here but now I don't think I can --" 

"It's okay, Alex," Walker interrupted with a chuckle, "I don't mind. I'll pick it up for you."

Alex sighed with relief and said, "Thanks, honey. I really appreciate it."

With a smile she couldn't see, Walker said, "It's no problem."

"You know" Alex began.

"What?"

"Well, if you'll be in the building"

"What?"

"Why don't you also check your e-mail?"

"My e-mail? Why?"

"Could be a message waiting for you."

"Oh," Walker said, his smile growing, "What might this message say?"

"You'll have to read it to find out," Alex teased. "See you soon."

With Alex's planner in hand, Walker leaned over Jimmy's desk and opened the mail program. After entering his name and password, he heard the computer voice say, "You've got mail." Scanning the five messages, he selected the one from Alex and opened it. A smile grew and he quickly turned around to see if anyone noticed. Sitting down, he read it again and said, "Two can play this game." After a few moments of typing, Walker sat back as he scrolled through his message. Smiling to himself, he quietly said, "Let's see you get through the day with that," and hit the send button. After reading confirmation of the message being sent, Walker scrolled once more through the messages. One from the captain, two from Trivette, and one from someone called Brave Doe Heart.' Curious, he opened the message. The message box, however, was blank and before he could click the reload button, an image appeared onscreen.

"Please, Ranger Walker," the dark-haired little girl pleaded, "you have to catch him."

"Who?" Walker asked confused. He wasn't into computers and didn't know what to make of this message.

"I was scared and he hurt me and now I'm stuck. It's very dark and I want to go home. Please help, Ranger Walker," she cried as tears streamed down her chubby face. "The clown building."

"Clown building?" Walker echoed.

"Please help, Ranger Walker. I want to go home. Look for Mr. Happy," the little girl pleaded before she vanished, leaving Walker staring at a blank message.

"Hey, Walker, what're you doing here?" Walker looked up to find Gage heading towards him. "You know, if you'd rather change your schedule and work Sundays, I'd be glad to trade with you. They make us rookies work weekends."

"I was just picking up something for Alex"

"What's going on?" Gage asked seriously when he quickly realized something was wrong.

"You know anything about this danged e-mail business?"

"A little. My sister's the real whiz, though."

"Take a look at this message," Walker said as he stood up and allowed Gage to sit in Jimmy's chair.

"It's empty," Gage said looking up.

"I know. It was empty when I opened it but suddenly an image appeared and spoke. Now it's gone."

"An image?"

"A little girl. Probably six years old. Crying and asking for help. She wanted me to find the man who hurt her."

"Did you try reloading it or closing and then re-opening it?" Gage asked as he turned back to the computer.

"No. You got here as soon as the girl disappeared."

Gage closed the message and re-opened it. "Brave Doe Heart. Someone you know?"

Walker shook his head. "I've never heard the name before." Gage clicked some buttons and Walker asked, "Anything?"

"No. Whatever you saw isn't there now. I don't know what to tell you Walker."

"She mentioned a clown building."

"Clown building? What's she mean?"

"I don't know. She also said to look for a Mr. Happy."

"Want me to start checking out possibilities?"

Walker nodded, "I'd appreciate it. I'll be at the H.O.P.E. Center if you find anything."


	2. reality

**Part 2 ~ Reality**

Alex answered the door and did a double-take when she saw Walker. "Walker," she said in a surprised tone.

"Expecting someone else?" Walker teased. 

"No," Alex quickly answered. "I just thought you'd be longer."

"This was right where you left it," Walker said as he handed her the planner and kissed her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Gonna be here awhile?"

Walker looked confused, "I thought you wanted me to help set up for the party."

"Of course," Alex quickly said. "I'm sorry. I don't know which end is up right now. It's been a crazy couple of days. How about we start over?" Alex kissed him on the lips and said, "Hi, honey."

"Hi," Walker responded before he kissed her in return and gave her an extra long hug.

Alex pulled away, "Something's wrong. What is it?"

Walker sighed and walked with Alex into the living room where they sat on the sofa. "An e-mail message I got."

"Walker, it wasn't supposed to depress you."

Walker smiled, "Not your message which you'll find a response for when you get in tomorrow."

"Really?" she asked with a sly smile as she placed her arms around his shoulders and leaned forward for a kiss. "Want to give me a hint as to what it says?"

"You'll have to read it to find out," Walker teased before giving her a light kiss.

Alex pulled away in mock frustration and was about to say something when she noticed Walker's suddenly somber disposition. Taking his hand she asked, "What did the message say?"

"There wasn't anything in the message itself."

"What do you mean?"

"I opened the message and the screen was blank when suddenly a little girl appeared asking me to help her."

"A little girl? And she just appeared?"

Walker nodded, "She was about six years old. Native American. Brave Doe Heart and she was crying. Said that he hurt her, she was scared, and wanted to go home." Alex paled and he quickly asked, "Hon, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm okay," she said as she wondered about Jimmy's prank. She added, "It's just so strange. What do you think it means?"

"I don't know," Walker admitted. "Gage was there and he's looking into the clues she gave."

"What did he say when he saw it?"

"He didn't see it," Walker frowned. "As soon as she finished speaking, she disappeared. Gage couldn't bring her back. All he got was the empty message box."

"I'm sorry," Alex said rubbing his arm.

"It's not your fault," Walker said tenderly. "I told Gage I'd be here if he found out anything."

As if on cue, Walker's cell phone rang and, as he answered it, Alex murmured, "Jimmy"

"Thanks, Gage. I'm on my way." Walker put his phone away and turned to Alex, "He found the building and I'm going to meet him." Alex nodded and he added, "I can call Trivette if you'd rather I didn't go."

Alex shook her head as she stood with him. "You should go."

"What was that you said before about Trivette?" Walker asked as they reached the front door.

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking that maybe I should call him."

"Good idea. He can help you until I get back," Walker said before kissing her on the cheek. "Hopefully, he'll make sure you stay out of the candy bowls," he teased before leaving.

With a mock frown, Alex requested, "Just be careful."

Jimmy moved the couch to the wall. "He'll be fine, Alex."

"I don't know, Jimmy. Maybe CD was right about this. You didn't see him. The girl really got to him. And now Gage is involved."

"Well, I didn't plan on that. Still, the more the merrier. Gage'll appreciate the fun. You'll see."

"I'm not so sure," Alex said as she picked up some balloons and handed one to Jimmy.

"What I want to know is why he needed Gage's help. Lisa gave him the exact address," Jimmy said as he watched Alex blow up the orange balloon.

"Lisa?" she breathlessly asked as she tied the end of the balloon in a knot.

"The ghost."

Alex shook her head and stated, "Brave Doe Heart."

"Who's that?"

"That's what Walker said her name was."

"Alex, I should know the name I createdLisa Dupris."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. Her name was Brave Doe Heart. Walker said she was a six year old Native American."

Jimmy frowned, "Lisa Dupris appeared to be in her mid-twenties and was a red-head."

"Maybe Dan changed the program."

"I saw the demo the other day. He couldn't have changed it on such short notice. Besides, he wouldn't have changed anything without running it by me first."

"Jimmy," Alex asked in a worried tone, "What's going on?"

"That's a good question and --" Jimmy was interrupted by his ringing cell phone. Answering it, he said, "TrivetteAlex told meI'll be right there." As he grabbed his jacket from the sofa, he said to Alex, "I'm meeting them at a warehouse down in the district."

"Warehouse? I thought you sent him to your friend's apartment," Alex commented as they reached the front door.

"Don't worry," Jimmy said touching her shoulder, "I'll find out what's going on."

"Be careful," she said but Jimmy was already down the walk.

Jimmy found Walker and Gage waiting for him near the front of the warehouse. "What's going on?" he asked as he followed them inside.

"You're not going to believe it," Gage answered.

"You haven't been around Walker long enough," Jimmy commented. "Tell me."

"A little girl, Brave Doe Heart, appeared and asked for my help," Walker said.

"Your help or someone's help?" Jimmy asked knowing that his Lisa was to have referred to Walker directly by name.

"She called me by name," Walker answered. "She said he hurt me' and that she was stuck."

"Stuck? Where?"

"We're not sure," Gage responded. "Walker mentioned a clown building and a Mr. Happy and this warehouse was what I came up with."

"I saw the clown mural outside, I'd say this was the right place," Jimmy said.

"It's owned by The Friendly Toys' company. Mr. Happy is one of their productsa stuffed teddy bear that tells bedtime stories."

Jimmy looked around at the area filled with empty cartons strewn with litter and Styrofoam peanuts. "Doesn't look like the place has been used in a while."

Gage answered, "The company's having financial problems and shut down this location. I guess they never completely cleaned out."

Jimmy looked at Walker who was quieter than usual. "You think she's dead, don't you?" Walker nodded and Jimmy continued, "That her ghost contacted you and we'll find her body here."

"I told you you wouldn't believe it," Gage said.

"You don't know Walker's history with ghosts and spirits," Jimmy half-teased.

Walker let the tease pass and suggested, "Let's search the next level."

"We've already searched this level. Came up empty," Gage explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jimmy asked as he followed Walker and Gage to the freight elevator.

Two hours later, on the fourth level of the warehouse, Gage, looking in some cartons, somberly called Walker and Jimmy over, "You'd better come here."

Both men came over and peered down into the carton and Jimmy quietly said, "Oh, my God."

Walker reached down and slowly lifted out the small body. Gently laying her on the floor, he noted the torn shirt, the blood stains on her jeans, the bruises on her face and neck. Wrapping her hands around the Mr. Happy bear she had been clutching, he stood up and quietly ordered to Jimmy and Gage, "Get Sydney down here with a team and start a --"

A scream interrupted him and all three men quickly reached for their guns.

"Can you tell where it came from?" Gage asked as they hurried toward the freight elevator.

Another scream pierced the air "Floor above," Jimmy suggested and saw Walker nod in agreement.

"Think they've been here the whole time?" Gage wondered.

Before anyone could comment, another panicky scream filled the air.

"A little girl," Walker commented.

The three men carefully stepped out of the elevator and into the fifth level. It appeared exactly as the other levels they had seen. Cartons piled high in areas, litter strewn about the floor, and broken toys in piles. The men moved silently and, as Walker motioned for them to split up and search separately, a small blur ran by them and Walker reached out to grab it. What he grabbed was a trembling little girl with long dark hair wearing a torn shirt and jeans. Blood trickled from a cut on her upper arm near Walker's hand. She appeared to be about six years old and when she quickly turned to see who grabbed her, she screamed.

"It's okay," Walker tried to reassure her as he knelt before her while still keeping her in his grasp. "We're not going to hurt you."

The girl whimpered and struggled to get away.

"We're Texas Rangers," Gage said as he knelt down next to the girl. "That's like being a policeman."

The girl stopped struggling and looked, with tear-filled eyes, at the two men.

"How'd you get here, sweetheart?" Walker quietly asked as he loosened his grip.

"He took me," was the quiet reply.

"Who?" Jimmy asked.

The girl shrugged and just as quietly repeated, "He took me."

"From where?"

"Home."

Walker turned to Jimmy and said, "Check for any reports."

"He said he'd give me toys while he got my mommy. But he hurt me," she said indicating to her arm, "and he wouldn't take me home."

"Where is he now?" Gage questioned while Jimmy moved to the side to use his phone. "We're going to find him and make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

"We were on the roof and he tore my shirt," she sniffled. "He wanted to hurt me and I was scared."

"What happened then?" Walker gently prodded.

"I almost got away. I ran down the stairs but he grabbed me. And then"

"Then what?" Gage asked.

"I bit him and he let me go and I ran through the door but he caught me again. And then"

"And then?" Gage patiently urged.

"Some boxes fell on him and I ran away. I ran down the stairs again and went through the door and now I don't know how to get out," she said as fresh tears started flowing from her eyes.

Walker quietly asked, "What's your name?"

"Sarah Jean Williams. I want my mommy," she sobbed.

Jimmy returned, "A Brenda Williams reported her daughter's kidnapping four hours ago. An officer's on the way to pick her up."

Walker nodded and said, "Sarah Jean, this is Ranger Gage. He's going to take care of you and make sure you stay safe while we get your mommy. Okay?"

Sarah Jean gave a small nod and allowed Gage to sweep her up into his arms, "Come on, honey, we'll go downstairs and I'll tell you all about being a Texas Ranger. Would you like that?" Sarah Jean slowly nodded and he smiled.

After the elevator had been out-of-sight for a few moments, Walker and Jimmy heard a loud yell. With guns drawn, they moved near the stairwell door and stood behind some piles of cartons though they still had a clear view to the door.

"You think he'll stop here?" Jimmy asked.

Walker nodded, "He'll realize she'd be confused. He's going to check every level."

The door suddenly flew open and a large, older, disheveled man, carrying a bloody knife in one hand pounced into the room, screaming, "Where are you, you little bitch?"

Jimmy and Walker moved into the open and confronted him. "Texas Rangers," Jimmy said. "Hold it right there."

Unfortunately, the sight of the two rangers only enraged the man and he lunged at Walker. Walker expected the move and darted to the side rolling out of the way while the man fell to the ground. Jimmy moved in as Walker recovered and stood up. As the man was getting to his knees to stand, Walker kicked his hand causing the man to lose his grip on the knife. Walker kicked it out of reach.

"I'm gonna kill you!" the man screamed as he leaped to his feet. He shoved the surprised Jimmy back into some cartons and Walker tackled the man.

Jimmy quickly recovered but, because of the men's struggle, he couldn't get a clear shot on the suspect. He stood ready as the two men exchanged blows. Walker and the man fought near a high pile of cartons and Jimmy felt instinctively that his moment was coming and he raised his gun.

Unexpectedly, the man caught Walker in a chokehold so Jimmy put his gun away and leapt onto the man breaking the man's hold. Walker was momentarily dazed and Jimmy continued pounding the man. The man still pushed Jimmy off him and, as he stood alone in front of the pile, Jimmy watched as the entire pile cartons suddenly toppled down on him, knocking him out.

Walker and Jimmy quickly rose to their feet and began clearing away the cartons. "Nice work with the boxes," Walker complimented as Jimmy handcuffed the guy.

"Thanks, but it wasn't me," Jimmy admitted. "Your fight must've unbalanced them and they fell."

"Must've," Walker doubtfully repeated.

The man groaned and started to come to. Jimmy and Walker yanked him to his feet. When the man realized his situation, he began to struggle and was about to yell when Walker hit him with an upper right cut. The man went down.


	3. the treat

****

Part 3 ~ The Treat

Standing in the corner of the H.O.P.E. Center's living room, Walker fed a chocolate kiss into Alex's awaiting mouth. Gratefully accepting it, she kissed him lightly. He reached into the nearby candy dish and pulled out another kiss and began unwrapping it. Quickly grabbing it, she popped it into his mouth and laughed. "Try it, my dear, you might like it."

"Well, I know something I like," he said with a smile as he pulled her closer. But, just as their lips touched, the doorbell rang and Alex quickly pulled away and looked with interest to Jimmy and Josie answering the door.

"Expecting someone?" Walker asked as they moved into the hallway.

"Brenda Williams is supposed to come with Sarah Jean," Alex said as she put her arms around Walker for a hug. "The little girl didn't want to miss trick-or-treating and Mrs. Williams didn't have the heart to disappoint her. Still, Mrs. Williams is nervous about Sarah Jean being out of the house so she agreed to take Sarah Jean here for the party." Walker nodded and gave her a squeeze. "Jasper Jones was out after having served fifteen years for child molestation. He preferred dark-haired little girls," she added with disgust.

"Brave Doe Heart," was all Walker said.

"Her death was an accident. Jones said he wanted her to stop screaming and choked her a little too hard. Doesn't change anything though," she sadly said. "Still," she added, "Brave Doe Heart did help you catch Jones and you did save Sarah Jean and countless others Jones might have gotten hold of if he hadn't been caught. And, this time, he'll be put away for good. No more little girls will be hurt."

Walker hugged her and was about to say something when the doorbell rang and again Alex turned to the door.

Jimmy and Josie answered the door and found the somber, chubby, dark-haired little girl standing before them. "Happy Halloween," Josie said.

Jimmy reached out to give the little girl some candy but she just stood there. "Are you okay?" he asked as he glanced outside to see if a supervising adult was waiting nearby.

The little girl's large brown eyes suddenly sparkled when she nodded. "Is Ranger Walker here?" 

Josie nodded and answered, "I'll get him."

"Would you like to come inside?" Jimmy asked.

The girl shook her head and Jimmy asked, "Are you here alone, honey?"

She nodded and, again, her eyes sparkled when she stated, "I'm not scared."

"That's good. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a Texas Ranger. Why don't you come inside and we can talk some more," Jimmy suggested while trying to wonder why he suddenly had shivers running up his spine.

Then, Walker and Alex joined him at the door. Jimmy turned to Walker and, indicating the little girl, moved aside and said, "You have a visitor."

Walker, with Alex beside him, moved into the doorway and faced the little girl. Walker smiled.

"I'm not stuck anymore," the little girl said. "And I'm not scared."

Walker and Alex looked at each other and Alex's eyes shimmered with tears. They turned back to the little girl and Walker said, "I'm glad."

"That man isn't going to hurt anyone else. You helped us. Thank you," Alex added.

"Thank you," she said with a smile that warmed their hearts.

"You're welcome, Brave Doe Heart."

The little girl turned around and began to walk away when Jimmy pushed Walker and Alex out of the way saying, "Brave Doe Heart?"

But when Jimmy got to the doorway and Walker and Alex turned back to face the walkway, the little girl was no longer in sight.

"Where'd she go?" Jimmy demanded.

"Where she belongs," Walker answered, wrapping his arm around Alex's waist.

"Heaven," Alex stated as she lay her hand on Walker's.

"No," Jimmy said, "That's not possible. You aren't going to tell me that I just had a conversation with a ghost."

"Okay," Walker said with a grin, "I won't tell you."

"It's not possible," Jimmy declared again.

Walker shrugged and turned to go inside when Alex called out Jimmy, "What was that you told me about this being your year?"

"It's not fair," Jimmy grumbled as Josie led him by the hand back into the hallway.

"What's your year?" Walker asked.

"I'll tell you later," Alex said with a laugh.

"Next year, I'm canceling Halloween," Jimmy grumbled. 

And the front door closed as the foursome went into the living room to join the party.

__

The End


End file.
